


Winchester's guide to adopting strays

by Brier_Canyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Child Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean gets pie, Everyone gets pie, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, M/M, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, No Angst, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, all is fluffy, harry gets pie, harry is an adorable baby, harry loves his new dads, harry thinks castiel is a mommy, he is just worried for the kid, he needs to be protected, he says he's not but he really is, ok just a little angst, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brier_Canyon/pseuds/Brier_Canyon
Summary: Dean and Sam are returning from a rather disappointing hunt and find an adorable little runt on the side of the road and decide to bring him along
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Harry Potter, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Harry Potter & Bobby Singer, Harry Potter & Dean Winchester, Harry Potter & Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

Sam and dean are coming back from a rather disappointing trip, a series of events leading them to believe there was a coven of vampires in a closed off small town near Illinois, sadly they only found some creepy goth teens trying scare a group of middle school brats.

There mood only got damper when they realized that the international they always take was jammed with a horrifying amount of traffic and pedestrians ,something about a festival, so they had to take a longer less used road threw the woods, it was a track that added close to 40 minutes extra just to get to the motel they where staying at, it was already quit late as it is ,with the sun slowly disappearing into the horizon .

The brothers were currently half way threw their trip , haven spent most their ride in relative silence, neither of them really in the mood for talking after their failed hunting trip

“I need to piss”

The older of the brothers turned to the man in the passenger seat with a cold deadpanned stare, “dude , we passed like two gas stations! Why the fuck didn’t you go back then!!”Dean said exasperated, “but i didn’t have to go back then!!!”

“well now your just gunna have to wait till we get to the motel!! So best hold it in!!”

“… I’ll piss on your car-“ “NO THE FUCK YA AINT!!”

Clenching the steering wheel with force Dean pulled up to the side of the road “make it fast its already late”

Note even waiting to hear the end of his brothers nagging Sam rushed out the car and to the trees to take care of his necessity’s .Being alone is the car Dean thought about all that led them to where they are now when something up ahead caught his attention, it was something small right past his line of sight on the side of the road up ahead , at first Dean thought nothing of it, merely a large rock on the side of the road, squinting his eyes for a better view he saw that what he thought was an oddly shaped rock on the side of the road was definitely not a rock

“uhh… Sam?” “I’m busy Dean!” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, when he heard his brothers footstep getting closer he hesitantly said “ there’s something up ahead can you see it?” , Sam turned at what his brother was looking “dunno, doesn’t look like anything interesting , wanna check it out anyways?” Sam hadn’t even finished his worlds when Dean was out the car and by his side with his gun on to side, and so they slowly crept closer to the object of their intrigue.

Together they crept forward, only to come to an abrupt stop as two bright emerald eyes gazed shocked at them ,with the same shocked look the brothers discovered that what they at first thought was an oddly shaped rock turned out to be a child!

The small child sat on the muddy dirt be the side of the road their hugely oversized clothes covered in dirt and clinging into their dangerously thin figure , their dark midnight hair tangled and matted ,scars covering the majority of the child’s body , the most striking one burned bright on the child’s forehead

The brothers could only freeze in shock at what was obviously a abounded child on the side of the road, clearly left there for quite some time guessing by the state of their clothes, they slowly and with caution , carefully stepped closer to the child

‘’hey there kid! What ya doing out here all alone?’’ Sam spoke with a soft and a gentle tone to not spook the child, the brothers took special notice to the flinch the child gave when he noticed they addressed him, the boy, they thought as they took in his boyish features , quickly lowered his head to stare at his bare feet, ‘where are his shoes?’ both brothers thought

‘’Im waiting’’

A quiet and shy voice whispered so quietly that the brothers would have missed it if it weren’t for their always alert nature, something you adapt into quickly in their line of work, it certainly took them by surprise , ‘’waiting for what kid?’’, wide and frankly quite adorable bright green eyes glanced at them for a second ‘’ V-Vernon told me to wait’’ , Dean took a slow step closer to the child when he noticed the way he swayed ‘’who is Vernon? Did he leave you here alone? Have you been here for long?’’. The boy noticed that they where now in arms length but he had no energy left to move he was barely able to stay afoot , shivering slightly , action that the brothers definitely noticed, he quietly answered ‘’V-Vernon told me to wait and not to move f-from here but I think they forgot about me c-cus its been two days and they still haven’t come back… maybe their busy, but its ok I can wait , though it gets scary at night ,but a can see all the pretty stars so I guess it aint that bad.’’ The boy rambled on ,clearly nervous under the stare of both brothers.

Sam and Dean shared a hard look between them and silently agreed at they couldn’t leave this ,clearly hurt and malnourished, child here he was barely standing on his own . Dean slowly kneeled in front of the kid ‘’Say little rugrat , what your name?’’ the boy shyly glanced back from where his gaze had returned to his feet ‘’Uumm….my name is Harry , I think, Miss Brown said that was my name’’.

Dean wondered for a second on who this ‘Miss Brown’ was, maybe a kindergarten teacher? This kid didn’t look older then four maybe five years old, all be a rather smart four to five year old if her was speaking son clearly . ‘’hello Harry , my name is Dean that moose over there is my brother Sammy. Would you like to come with us? We can get you something to eat? Maybe sum hot and delicious pie!’’ Harry shyly glanced at Sam, who sent him a gentle smile, before turning his nervous gaze back at Dean ‘’b-but Vernon said that I couldn’t move from here! What if he gets back and is angry I left!’’

Dean and Sam shared another look , this Vernon guy sounded like an asshole that they would kindly punch if given the opportunity ,Dean turned back to little Harry who’s shiver had gotten worst, they had to take him out of the cold it was already night it would only get colder and the poor kid might get sick, ‘if he isn’t already sick’ Dean thought as he noticed how pale the kid is , he could easily pass off as a ghost, thinking quickly on how to convince the kid to come with them Dean softly told Harry ‘’But Vernon isn’t here right now is he? I’m sure he wont mind if you come with us for a bit, don’t you wanna get warm? its awfully cold out here, how about we take you to eat and if you still wanna come back we bring you back, is that ok?’’

Sam had a soft look as he saw his brother talk to the child , Dean has always been a mother hen no matter how much he denied it, it was obvious with the soft look he always had when they were around kids , and honestly, it was hard not warming up to this cute little kid, with his big shining green eyes .Seeing Dean like this made him remember his own childhood ,the times Dean helped him with his homework or when he would order his favorite takeout whenever he was feeling down , maybe their childhood wasn’t the best but it also wasn’t the worst they had plenty good memories ,like that time they sneaked and went swimming to a nearby creek.

Sam snapped out of memory lane ,when little Harry finally agreed to come with them, poor kid looked close to passing out, and just as he thought the kids eyes dulled for a second and he rushed to catch the kid as he fainted Dean right at his side checking him over worriedly

‘’passed out ,probably exhausted himself’’ Dean sighed in relief ‘’lets get him back at the motel ‘’

With that the brothers left with one thing in mind ‘what the hell do they do with this undeniably adorable kid’


	2. preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........

**********Hey guy , firstly I hope you have all been having a good day!! Please forgive me for not publishing , I’ve recently moved out of a bad environment, I got myself a new apartment and sadly still don’t have any internet connection yet so I wont be able to update any time soon, I hope you will be patient with me , just no that I haven’t given up on this story just yet! And to prove I give you a preview of the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!***********

CHAPTER TWO

Waking up in comfort is not a luxury that Harry had often, he could only remember once when he passed out while doing laundry and woke up a few minutes later on top of the warm fresh clothes, thank god no one saw him, his punishment would have been horrible! Harry was used to waking up to the rough texture of the dirty carpet in his small cupboard under the stairs with a small scratchy blanket grasped firmly in his small scarred hands , it was understandable when Harry woke up with a start confused with a fuzzy mind as to why he was laying on what could be the softest cloud ever!

Sitting up slowly and opening his cute bleary eyes , looking all the part of a baby deer opening its eyes for the first time, Harry rubbed his eyes wishing Dudley hadn’t broken his glasses that time when Harry Hunting , looking around with his eye slowly focusing more still slightly blurry but enough for him to make out the room before him, small room with two beds next to each other a small nightstand I between them, in front of the beds a small two person tan colored couch facing a small stand with a TV coffee table directly between them, the shabby blue painted walls bare to everything with the exception of a old looking clock hanging directly on top of the TV.

Looking around Harry felt a growing sense of distress , where was he? Had mister Vernon come back for him? No that couldn’t be, Harry was a smart boy , he knew that mister Vernon wasn’t coming back ,the sound of a door opening spooked Harry out of his thoughts, snapping his head forward Harry gasped when saw a man coming out a door he barely just noticed , the man having heard Harry’s small gasp looked over at him.

‘’OH! You finally woke up, how you feeling? Are ya hungry?’’

Memories came soaring back to harry at that moment , ‘that’s right! The man with the pretty eyes and the tall man helped me!’ lowering his gaze to his lap Harry slowly shook his head , and of course his stomach decided to expose him at that moment letting out loud rumbles , blushing brightly Harry hesitantly nodded .

Sam chuckled at the adorable display and walked to a plastic bag in the coffee table taking out two small paper bags and a small disposable carton cup and made his way over to harry sitting down at the foot of the bed Sam handed Harry one of the bags.

‘’Hope ya like burgers, Dean is out for a moment but he’ll be back soon with Pie’’ Sam said as he unwrapped his own burger and taking a big bite, Sam looked over at Harry only to find him staring at his own paper wrapped burger with an adorably confused face and couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute sight,  
thinking maybe that Harry couldn’t make out the wrapping he decided to help out, unwrapping the package and handing it back at the kid , he saw as Harry sent a look of amazement at him before looking back at the burger being handed back at him with hesitation, ‘’What’s wrong kiddo? Ya don’t like burgers? there’s also an applesauce package if ya want that instead’’

Harry shyly glanced back at the man ‘’I’ve never h-had burgers before’’

Sam couldn’t believe what he just heard ,the kid looked to be 5 years old!, what 5 year old kid hasn’t had a burger at least once? Apparently this kid! 

Seeing Sam’s shocked face Harry got nervous , did he do something wrong? oh no was the tall man angry? Is he going to take me back? That was the only thing Harry thought at the moment, at the moment Sam broke out of those thoughts and saw the nervous and slightly afraid look in little Harry s big beautiful green eyes and hurried to reassure the kid 

‘’Hey its ok! Its great actually!! I get to be witness to you trying burgers for the first time!!’’ Sam said in an overly excited voice, ‘’Go on try it!!’’ Sam gently urged on.

Hesitantly and painfully slow Harry brought the burger to his face and with a last shy glance at Sam he took a small bite ,

********** I hope you enjoy !! a little note to those who are out protesting in the streets**********

Please be careful out there and take care of yourself!! Be as nondescriptive as possible , take care both of yourself and of those around you! Hydrate and please for the love of all the gods don’t give up on hope!  
I will be praying for all of you!! I hope you all have a good day!! Remember to respect to be respected !! hydrate eat I nice breakfast!! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allmightbegay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my stories!! I might not be able to upload on a weekly bases because I have to work and take care of my sisters but I will try my best!! Feel free to follow in my rarely used tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allmightbegay


End file.
